Gremlin Major League
by Qille
Summary: The Gremlins play a 'friendly' game of baseball. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? This story was spawned from chocolate and a baseball game, so... enjoy!


_A/N: I'm still working on all my other fics, I promise. I just HAD to write this! It's been stuck in my head since I went on vacation! Enjoy. =) Sorry for the lame title._

**Gremlin Major League**

The sun slowly set behind the horizon. A peaceful darkness fell over the countryside with only the full moon for light. However, it wasn't peaceful for very long...

A loud laughter rang through the darkness. Then, out of a small shack in the corner of an abandon baseball field came a large group of Gremlins. They went over to a large trash bin next to the shack. Inside were 18 blue and red jerseys and hats; 9 of each. Half of the Gremlins put on blue jerseys and hats, while the others put on red.

Around the edge of the field, more Gremlins with flags, foam fingers, cowbells, and guns swarmed in and took seats in the stands. Some of the hard-core Gremlins painted their faces red or blue to match the team they favored.

The two teams of Gremlins split up, each one taking their own dugout. Inside the dugout, they all found baseball bats and gloves, custom designed to be Gremlin sized. The two teams began to warm up as the coaches of the teams walked to home plate. They stood glaring at each other until a tall Gremlin with glasses, a black-and-white striped shirt, and a slight limp came up to them.

"Alright, gentlemen," said Brain, adjusting his glasses, "it's a beautiful cloudless night, so let's get this game started. I want a fair game. Cheating, arguing, sabotaging, and assaulting the fans is encouraged, though it will lead to instant death. I'll be the umpire and Sparky will be the field judge."

Brain gestured to a Gremlin who had just arrived. This Gremlin, Sparky, also had a black-and-white striped shirt, covering his heavily scarred back. He also had electric blue eyes; a side effect from what happened in New York a few weeks ago.

"Argue with the call we make, and I'll fry you to a crisp," snarled Sparky, looking at the two coaches. Neither of them met his electric glare.

"Do we have an understanding of how this game will be played?" asked Brain.

Both coaches nodded.

"Good," said Brain. "Now shake on it and we'll get this game started!"

The coaches spit into their hands and shook. After that, they each stepped back and wiped their hands off.

The coach of the blue team looked at Brain. "So who gets to bat first?"

Brain looked at Sparky, and Sparky said, "Red team."

"What? Why?" demanded the blue coach.

"Well, normally blue would bat first since blue is my favorite color, but tonight, the red team has more fans. So they bat first."

"But that's not fair!"

"Are you... _arguing_ with me?" asked Sparky. His eyes started glowing bright blue and he rubbed his hands together. A couple arcs of electricity jumped across his hands and a sly smile crept onto his face.

"N-n-no, i-it was just a q-question!" stammered the coach, backing away.

"Excellent," said Sparky. The arcs of electricity disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Alright, back to your dugouts!" exclaimed Brain. Both coaches scampered away, back to their teams.

"I hope they start cheating early," Sparky said to Brain. "I really gotta fry something."

"Just... take it easy with electrocuting people," said Brain. "I've been on the other end of the spark, and trust me, it sucks."

"Don't remind me of that," muttered Sparky.

"I don't wanna remember that either," muttered Brain. He straightened his glasses. "Alright, let's get this game started!"

**xxx**

"BATTER UP!" shouted Brain as he adjusted his helmet.

The crowd of Gremlins on the sideline started cheering and hooting, waving their flags and ringing their bells. One of them shot off a gun a couple times.

A Gremlin from the red team ran out of the dugout and to home plate. He took up a batter stance.

The Gremlin from the blue team standing on the pitcher's mound spit into the dirt. He then pitched the ball as hard as he could.

The ball hit the catcher's glove with a solid _thunk._

"STRIKE!" shouted Brain. The blue team cheered and the red team hissed.

The pitcher threw the ball again, and the Gremlin batting hit the ball. He dropped the bat and ran for first base. The Gremlin the ball was hit to caught it and threw it to first. The Gremlin on the blue team playing first caught it and tagged the base before the one running got there.

"OUT!" called Sparky as the red Gremlin crossed the base.

"Yes!" exclaimed the blue Gremlin at first base. He turned around and clubbed the red Gremlin in the head with the ball, knocking him out.

"_Now_ he's out," said Sparky.

A couple Gremlins from the red team ran onto the field and dragged their unconscious teammate back into the dugout. Another Gremlin came up to bat.

The red Gremlin hit the first ball thrown. He made it to first base long before the ball got there.

"SAFE!" yelled Sparky.

The next Gremlin came up to bat. He missed the ball completely, but the catcher also missed it.

"STEAL SECOND! STEAL SECOND!" the red coach shouted to the Gremlin on first.

The Gremlin took off towards second. The catcher scrambled to get the ball, but he couldn't see through his face mask. The other Gremlin made it to second... and he grabbed the base and started to run off with it.

"Hey, he's stealing second!" said one of the outfielders.

Another outfielder looked over at the Gremlin with the base clutched tightly in his hands. He pulled out a gun and nonchalantly shot the base-stealing Gremlin. All the Gremlins on the sideline started cheering and laughing.

Sparky walked out to the outfield and picked up the base. As he walked back, he looked at the dead Gremlin.

"YO GADGET! WE GOT A DROPPER!" Sparky shouted.

A small truck-like machine hooked up to the bin next to the shack started up. The truck, which looked like a miniature garbage truck, rumbled forward onto the field. The driver pulled up next to the dead Gremlin and used the claw on the side of the truck to lift it's body into the bin.

The driver pulled the truck over to the side of the field, next to the stands. The driver door opened and a Mogwai, Gadget, stepped out. He gave Sparky a thumbs-up, and the game continued.

Sparky returned the base to it's original position and gave Brain a thumbs-up.

"PLAY BALL!" Brain shouted again. Another Gremlin came up to bat. He hit the ball and started running.

The Gremlin playing first base caught the ball and tagged the base only a second before the running Gremlin got there.

"OUT!" shouted Sparky.

"I wasn't out!" exclaimed the flustered Gremlin. "I was totally safe! Maybe you should borrow your friend's glasses if you couldn't see that!"

Sparky smiled a bit and his eyes started glowing with electricity again. He quickly reached out and grabbed the Gremlin's neck. Sparky's arm turned into jagged arcs of electricity, and the Gremlin in his grasp got electrocuted. He fell on the ground convulsing and melting. Gadget's truck zoomed forward and scooped up what was left of the Gremlin, putting it into the bin. None of them noticed a Gremlin from the red team sneaking in and out of the blue team dugout.

"That's three outs!" announced Brain. "Blue team up to bat!"

The blue team ran into the dugout and the red team ran out onto the field, including the one that had been knocked out.

Inside the blue team dugout, the first Gremlin up grabbed his bat. However, he found a piece of gum under it. Shrugging, he popped it in his mouth and walked out. He stood at home plate, waiting for the pitch, when...

_BOOM!_

The Gremlin's head exploded. Before the rest of its body could even fall to the ground, Gadget's truck had already got it.

"Alright, who gave him exploding chewing gum?" shouted Brain over the shouts and laughter of the fans.

The Gremlin at third base started laughing so hard he could barely stand, obviously proud of how well the gum worked. Sparky turned around and shot him, causing the Gremlins in the crowd to go crazy. One of them even fell off the stands; he was laughing so hard.

As Gadget's truck sped back to it's position, the next batter stepped up. The Gremlin pitching smiled evilly. He handled the ball extremely carefully and threw it slow enough for the batting Gremlin to get a perfect hit.

The second the blue Gremlin hit the ball, it exploded. The bat shattered and the Gremlin batting, the catcher, and Brain, flew back a couple feet.

Brain moaned and sat up. He and the catcher were fine because they had been wearing helmets, but the Gremlin who hit the ball was far from fine. Actually, he was dead, and Gadget's truck was already leaving.

Sparky shot the pitcher, and after Gadget took care of that one, a new pitcher stepped in.

The next Gremlin came up to bat. He hit the first ball thrown to him and nailed the red Gremlin that already had a concussion. The red Gremlin collapsed on the ground and the Gremlin that hit the ball made it to first base. Gadget's truck picked up the red Gremlin and the next batter stepped up.

The pitcher gripped the ball. Before the batter even had a chance to get in position, he got nailed in the side of the head with the ball. The Gremlin batting collapsed, and before the pitcher even had time to be proud of himself, he found a bullet from Sparky's gun in the back of his head.

As Gadget drove his truck in and picked up the two Gremlins, the Gremlins on the blue team stormed out of the dugout and onto the field. They started a fistfight with the remaining Gremlins from the red team.

Brain took a deep breath and started to take a step forward to stop the fight, but something else stopped it.

The giant lights surrounding the baseball field all turned on, full power. The Gremlins on the sidelines screamed and scampered off into the darkness. Gadget dove under the seat of his truck. The Gremlins on the field all collapsed onto the ground and started melting. The only Gremlins who weren't effected at all were the coaches, who were hiding in the shadows of the dugout, and Brain and Sparky, who had both been injected with genetic sunblock.

After a minute of watching the horror show, Brain looked over to Sparky. Sparky nodded and transformed into his electric form. He flew right into the lights, blowing them all out.

When he returned, he said to Brain, "Some idiot was messing with some wires, accidentally turned on the lights."

All the other Gremlins who had managed to get away slowly crept back. Gadget peeked out from under the seat. Everyone surveyed the damage.

There was melted Gremlin all over the place. All that was left of them (other than goo) were the uniforms.

The two coaches stepped out of their dugouts. Each of them was carrying a bucket of water. Brain saw this, but he knew what they were doing, so he went back to helping Gadget and Sparky pick up the slimy uniforms.

The coach of the red team and the coach of the blue team met at home base.

"Good game," said the red coach.

"You too," said the blue coach.

Then, at the same time, they both dumped the bucket of water on each other. They collapsed and, a few minutes later, they were each standing in front of 9 Gremlins. The crowd took their seats and started cheering again.

"Rematch."

_A/N: Haha. I love Gremlins! Oh, and just to make things clear, Brain survived being electrocuted in NYC because he didn't melt because he was injected with the genetic sunblock. Sparky was the electric Gremlin, but he learned to control his electric powers. Gadget is Gizmo's twin brother. That's all you need to know. Gadget is my OC. Don't steal him. =D_

_New Gremlin fics coming soon!_


End file.
